Rock Lee's Clan
by Abomb45
Summary: Rock Lee discovers where he came from and why he can't use ninjustu or genjustu. Set after The Last. Rated T for violence.


**I don't own Naruto. All I got to say about that. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 1**

He ran down the path at a speed most would be unable to comprehend let alone match. The new Hokage Kakashi had sent him on a mission just over a week ago. It was a simple enough assignment, escort a group of traders from Konoha to Kumogakure; however there had been an increase in bandit activity within the area recently hence a shinobi of his skill being sent. The trip took them a week and was relatively uneventful until the sixth day. The gang ambushed them just as they entered a narrow canyon. Five of men armed with swords came at them from the front, five more from the rear. He charged at the group ahead of them without thinking, taking out the first one with Dynamic Entry killing him instantly. Landing between two other thieves he had quickly preformed a Leaf Gail attack sending them tumbling into the canyon walls, disabling them both. The final two he defeated swiftly with a sekken punch and a counterclockwise kick. With the first group dispatched he turned his attention to the men attacking from the rear. The five of them were just starting to react to the defeat of their comrades and could only stare in shock at the blur that rushing them. He took the first one out with a rushing punch that flung him into the man standing behind him taking them both out of the fight. Immediately he leaped into the air and executed a spinning kick that nearly took off the heads of the remaining three. He the area, confident that he had eliminated all threats, overconfident it would seem as he failed to notice a rogue ninja on the cliffs above. The missing-nin, a tall thin man from Kirigakure, threw a kunai with pinpoint accuracy aiming to sever Lee's spinal cord at the neck. He had sensed it though turning in time to avoid a lethal wound, but not quick enough to escape injury all together. The blade had sank into trapezius muscle right where it met the deltoid toward his left side, burying its self deep in his back. That did nothing to stop him or even to slow him down however as he immediately launched himself into the air, landing on the top of the cliff directly in front of the man who had wounded him. Falling into his trademark stance, right arm in front of him palm facing up left arm behind his back, he addressed the shocked shinobi in a calm voice. "I do not wish to fight you, I give you the change to surrender and to accept your punishment when we reach the village" Lee told the man. The missing-nin had laughed at that and spit in Lees face before making a series of hand seals and launched the Water Bullet Technique. Lee leaped into the air to avoid the attack, throwing an ax kick on the way down which his opponent managed to dodge. Upon landing Lee instantly kicked at the ninjas head which his target blocked and countered with a simple punch. Lee was surprised that his attack was blocked but nevertheless reacted without the slightest delay, grabbing the arm of his opponent and breaking it before the punch could close even half the distance between the two and then throw an elbow into the shinobis face knocking his opponent off of the cliff and causing him to fall to his death. Only then did Lee give any notice to his injury. It was deep but not deadly, still he was beginning to become lightheaded from the loss of blood. Jumping down to the canyon floor he reached back and pulled the kunai from his back and noticing that it was an unique style he had never seen before put it into an empty pouch on his flack jacket to ask Tenten about upon his return to the village, before pulling bandages out of the adjacent one and having one of the traders, who where still cowering under their wagons, apply them. With the bleeding stopped and all enemies defeated they set out again arriving at their destination the next day where Lee immediately went to the hospitably to have his wound treated. He was told to rest for a day before returning to Konoha and to slow take it easy for two weeks to allow his injury to heal, and when he had loudly protested and told the doctor that he could not lessen his training the doctor had taken extreme measures and injected Lee with a tranquilizer, which turned out to be a mistake as he quickly found out once Lee entered into drunken fist style and caused significant damage to the room he was in and the staff before the shot took effect. Once he had woken up and been freed from the restraints that had been placed on him he was told that he had been asleep for a full day and was cleared to leave with the strong implication that he should do so as soon as possible. So after gathering his things he had departed from the village planning to take it slow on the return trip, stopping to train with an extremely skilled taijutsu master in the area for a few days, however just as he exited the city gates a message arrived telling him to return to Konoha as soon as possible hence his current pace. It was never a good sign when such an order was given, but he knew that no matter what lay ahead it would be no match for the Green Beast of Konoha Rock Lee!


End file.
